Pass out
by Valouw
Summary: SPOILERS S04E15 - "C'était comme si le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds lorsque son regard se posa sur le lit après avoir discerné les ombres dans le regard torturé d'Elena." - centré sur Matt Donovan


Bonjour tout le monde !

L'épisode 15 de la saison 4 m'a pas mal marqué, trois heures plus tôt.

Il y avait un trop plein d'**émotions** dans cet épisode, et les acteurs ont tous été géniaux, avec un plus particulier pour les acteurs d'Elena et Matt qui se sont révélés particulièrement brillants. Surtout Matt, pour moi.

Donc mes doigts m'ont démangés, et ce petit truc décousu en est sorti... Très court, moins de 1000 mots, mais j'y tenais. C'est pas vraiment relu, ça aurait pu être plus long, plus fouillé, mais je l'ai fait à chaud et je tenais à le poster aussi à chaud. :)

Pour l'écrire, j'ai écouté : _I'm not dead – Pink_, et _Won't back down – Eminem ft. Pink_, si ça vous tente !

* * *

**Pass out**

* * *

C'était comme si le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds lorsque son regard se posa sur le lit après avoir discerné les ombres dans le regard torturé d'Elena.

Ça n'était pas possible, ça ne se pouvait pas, non, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas pour cette raison... Son cerveau refusait d'emmagasiner cette nouvelle information, son coeur s'y refusait aussi, et c'était comme si tout son corps s'était liquéfié de l'intérieur.

Et un seul mot était murmuré dans son esprit, lancinant : mort, mort, mort.

Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux s'embuaient peu à peu, était-ce une illusion ? Un mirage ? Une mauvaise blague ? C'est cela, ils étaient en train de lui faire une plaisanterie, leur humour douteux le ferait toujours frissonner.

Mais la pâleur du visage de Jeremy ne lui permettait pas de douter, ni son immobilité, ni les attitudes de Stefan, Caroline et Elena. L'odeur âcre et dérangeante de la mort flottait dans la chambre.

Malgré lui, Matt ne put détacher son regard de son ami, de son _meilleur_ ami. De son cadavre. Sa vision se fit trouble, et sa respiration resta coincée dans sa gorge.

-Matt, tout va bien aller, fit Elena d'une voix peu assurée. Tout va bien aller, tout va bien aller.

Et elle murmura cette phrase sans s'arrêter.

D'un geste, il accueillit la jeune vampire dans ses bras, caressant machinalement ses longs cheveux bruns. Non, rien n'allait bien aller, _Jeremy était mort_. Mort pour sa soeur, mort pour eux, mort pour un remède qui allait tous les sauver, mort pour une cause qui n'était pas la sienne, mort pour de bon.

Cette fois-ci, sa bague ne l'avait pas sauvé, n'en avait plus le pouvoir, ça lui avait sauté aux yeux. Ils en avaient déjà parlé quand ils étaient isolés avec Damon, à la maison du lac. Jeremy lui avait avoué qu'il ne la portait plus que par valeur sentimentale. Pour Alaric, pour John, pour Jenna, pour ses parents. Pour ne jamais oublier.

Bon dieu, Jeremy avait toujours été là, son pilier humain parmi toutes les autres espèces surnaturelles. Le seul à qui il pouvait réellement se confier sur leurs tourments, le seul qui pouvait le comprendre. Le seul qui avait été comme lui. Ou presque, jusqu'à ce que cette foutue marque de chasseur apparaisse sur sa main.

Désormais, il était parti. Son meilleur ami, l'homme qu'il considérait comme son frère.

La douleur était trop forte, et Matt pouvait sentir les battements désordonnés de son coeur, le corps froid et tremblant d'Elena contre le sien. Il n'en pouvait plus de perdre les gens qu'il aimait un par un. Il avait perdu Vicki, il considérait sa mère comme perdue, il avait perdu Caroline lorsqu'elle était devenue un vampire, et voilà maintenant qu'il perdait son ami, le plus cher de tous.

Mystic Fall était un pur bordel, puant le sang et la mort, transpirant la douleur et la haine, et sa mâchoire se serra à lui en faire mal.

Si les Salvatore n'avaient jamais remis les pieds dans leur ville, rien de cela ne se serait passé. Il aurait encore Tyler, Elena, Jeremy, Vicki, Caroline. Oui, les choses se seraient passées autrement, il n'aurait jamais récupéré Elena, et n'aurait peut-être jamais touché Caroline. Mais il serait toujours proche de Tyler, il aurait toujours sa soeur en rentrant chez eux, et Jeremy aurait toujours été vivant tout juste soucieux de dépasser la mort de ses parents.

Mais il n'y avait rien à regretter, n'est-ce pas ? Elena était un double et aurait bien finie par être retrouvée. Les Originels seraient venus pour elle, pour son sang. _Klaus_ serait venu, un jour ou l'autre. Et le cercle vicieux de douleur et de mort qu'ils subissaient aurait pu être pire...

Pire ? Bon sang, Jeremy venait de mourir et lui pensait : pouvait-il y avoir pire ?!

Matt se retint de craquer et de pleurer devant les autres, il le ferait plus tard, seul, pouvant déverser sa peine à loisir sans que quelqu'un ne lui murmure de douces paroles. Il n'en avait pas besoin. La seule chose qui aurait pu lui être nécessaire était que Jeremy revienne. Qu'ils reviennent, _tous_.

Il panserait ses plaies plus tard, il surmonterait le grand trou qui venait de se former dans sa poitrine, il affronterait plus tard ses démons, et la haine mêlée à de la douleur et de la tristesse. Il y arriverait.

Matt songea qu'il aurait du y aller, protéger Jeremy, l'aider si il en avait besoin. Il aurait dû être dans ce lit à sa place, il aurait dû mourir à sa place, il se serait sacrifié sans hésiter pour son ami.

Pour Elena, il tiendrait bon le temps de quelques heures. C'était elle qui avait le plus besoin de lui que l'inverse. Elle venait de perdre un frère, elle n'avait plus rien, plus de parents, ni biologiques, ni adoptifs, plus de tante, plus de frère, et toute perspective de vieillir s'était effacée par le sang de Damon... Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, et le regard de Stefan sur Elena lui fit comprendre qu'elle était à deux doigts de craquer et de perdre la tête.

Il y avait de quoi rendre fou à lier n'importe quel humain. N'importe quel vampire. Ou n'importe quelle foutue créature surnaturelle.

-Oui, Elena, ça va aller, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Plus rien n'irait jamais bien, _plus rien_.

* * *

**Votre avis ?** (n'hésitez pas à pleurer avec moi sur cet épisode par review ou par mp)


End file.
